Nova Corps (Earth-616)
Corps, "Gold Domes" | Status = Defunct | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Spirit of Xandar; Resolute Duty; Xandar, Andromeda Galaxy; Nu-Xandar | OrganizationLeaders = Formerly Commander/Nova Prime: Richard Rider, Rhomann Dey, Malik Tarcel, Tanak Valt, Eve Bakian, Commander Scott Adsit | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = | Allies = Guardians of the Galaxy, Quasar, Project Pegasus, Kree Empire | Enemies = Skrulls, Annihilus, Revengers, Universal Church of Truth | Origin = A former space militia expanded into a intergalactic law enforcement and peace keeping organization. | PlaceOfFormation = Xandar; Earth | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Marv Wolfman; John Buscema | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 205 | Last = | HistoryText = Origin Originally, the Nova Corps was Xandar's space militia and exploration division. It consisted of over 500 soldiers ranging in rank from Corpsman up to Centurion and its leader, Centurion Nova Prime. The Corps also had a regiment of Syfon Warriors, of which Powerhouse was one. After the reformation of Xandar, the Nova Corps expanded its protective range to include the entire Andromeda Galaxy and Earth. They are also known as the Xandarian StarCorps. Queen Adora (in the role of Prime Commandant) has ultimate authority of the Nova Corps. The source the Corps' power is called the Nova Force. This is a nearly limitless energy field generated by the a living supercomputer called the Xandarian Worldmind. The energy is then transmitted into the centurions at varying levels depending on their rank. The Worldmind contains the entire record of Xandarian history and civilization. A number of notable individuals were once members of the Corp such as former heralds of Galactus Firelord and the Air-Walker to name two. Annihilation Wave Recently the Nova Corps were assembled to face an unknown threat that had crossed the Kyln. Unfortunately, during the briefing, the Corps were taken by surprise by the attackers. Despite the fact that the every officer was granted full power by the Worldmind and their strong resistance, the entire Corps was decimated and in the ensuing destruction, Xandar was laid to waste. However, Richard Rider managed to survive and while looking for survivors, came upon the then-offline Xandarian Worldmind. The supercomputer told the last Centurion that if he died, all Xandarian culture and the entire Nova Force would be lost. Reluctantly, Rider let the Worldmind reside in him until it could find a new world to inhabit. Secret Invasion During the Secret Invasion, a new Nova Corps appeared to assist Richard Rider in his defense of the Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. facility. The Worldmind had recruited them, having taken control of Rider's body while he was sleeping. Unfortunately, Worldmind began a mass recruiting drive, which Rider opposed, fearing of what could happen if they send untrained Novas into battle. Also, he had lobotomized Ego the Living Planet as a base for Nu-Xandar. When the Worldmind asked that Rider download the Nova Force into Nu Xandar, he hesitated. Worldmind, claiming that the Nova Force has taken its toll on Richards sanity, ordered the Corps to restrain him. Forcefully removing the Nova Force, Worldmind "deselects" Richard and returns him to Earth without his powers. Rider, with the help of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., learn that Worldmind was using a form of mind control, through use of subliminal messages and endorphin's, to control the Corps and make them not want to leave. War of Kings When a war ignites between the Kree-led Inhumans and the Shi'ar, the Nova Corps stepped in to stop it. Unfortunately, they take massive casualties and the new Nova Prime, Malik Tarcel, was captured by the Shi'ar Imperial Guard. Richard Rider, who was stripped of his status by Worldmind, reclaimed the title of Nova Prime and decided to train the Corps as a probationary group. Thanos Imperative When Rider charged the entire Nova Force in order to stop Thanos while in the Cancerverse and subsequently went missing, the corps was left powerless and presumably disbanded. However, there was still hope in the form of former Black Nova Jesse Alexander's son, Sam Alexander. Reinstatement A new Nova Corps was eventually established, though it faced challenges due to its relative novicehood and the fact that the power vacuum left during their absence had been filled. The Corps' former leader Richard Rider also came back to life after being visited by Sam Alexander in the Fault. . In the wake of Richard Rider's return, the Corps began to rebuild at a much greater pace, recruiting beings from all over the galaxy, including a large number of ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agents from Earth. However, since this new Nova Corps still had to prove themselves, most planets refrained from sending their best soldiers, leading the Corps to be packed with scoundrels and criminals. In addition to that, the Fraternity of Raptors had deployed countless spies in order to subvert the Novas. Nova commander Scott Adsit sought help from the Guardians of the Galaxy to root out the corrupt officials. Rocket Raccoon set in motion a plan to get rid of the Raptor spies, by temporarily capturing those that were simple scoundrels yet still loyal to the Nova Corps. The criminals were then freed by Rocket and Adsit after the spies notified the Raptors that Rocket's swept had supposedly unwittingly subverted the Novas, leading the Raptors to launch an attack, unaware that the Nova Corps would be stronger than expected. The Raptors' attack failed and their forces were routed, while all the Raptor-loyalist Novas were arrested for good. Destruction Eventually, the Nova Corps was decimated once again, with all of its members being wiped out by an alternative-reality Universal Church of Truth with the exception of Richard Rider who was away on a mission, leaving Rider as its sole surviving member. Supernovas The Supernovas, or Black Novas, were originally an independent organization comprised of thieves and killers who would kill standard Nova Corp members and steal their share of the Nova Force from the victim. However, they soon became folded into the Nova Corp proper as a black ops group after a sting operation lead by Jessie Alexander, who served as a double agent on behalf of the Nova Corp. They are named the Black Novas after their black helmets, which are designed to harness the full power of the Nova Force, as opposed to the traditional 'Gold Domes' (regular Novas, due to their gold helmets), which only grant partial access to the Nova Force based on rank. Sam Alexander is the only Supernova left. | Equipment = * Uniforms: Made of unidentified materials that were highly resistant to damage, heat and cold including the extremes of outer space. The helmets contain advanced circuitry which enables Centurions to monitor and make radio transmissions. The helmets also include a malleable Xandarian alloy which could lower to cover the face by cybernetic command or via sensors in the uniform which could sense changes in pressure and atmosphere and activate automatically. Once activated, the uniform becomes airtight and the helmet connects to an oxygen supply concealed within the uniform which could last up to 6 hours. A Centurion's helmet also provides access to the Nova Prime spaceship and could see through its cloaking shield. When removed, the helmet would collapse into a cloth-like material. * Other Devices: Xandarian equipment as needed. * Source of Paraphernalia: All equipment and vehicles are of Xandarian design and manufacture. | Transportation = Flight under own power. Xandarian Starcruisers. Also one-man sky flyers. | Weapons = Other Xandarian weapons as needed. | Notes = | Trivia = * The Corp imposes a strict dress code, as witnessed when Nova (Richard Rider) was ordered to change his uniform back to standard after he had altered it. | Links = * http://novaprimepage.com }} Category:Interplanetary Organizations Category:Marv Wolfman/Creator Category:John Buscema/Creator Category:Alien Military Forces Category:Interstellar Fleets